Isis: Fool's Dare
"Fool's Dare" is the second episode of season one of the superhero action series Isis. It was directed by Hollingsworth Morse with a script written by David Dworski. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on September 13th, 1975. Synopsis At the science lab, Doctor Joshua Barnes tells Andrea and Rick Mason about a recent string of stolen automobiles. In less than two weeks, nine cars have been stolen. Rick laments that its a shame that Isis isn't around at a time like this. Elsewhere, Cindy Lee wins a bicycle race against her friends Ernie Rothchild and Frank Iverson. Ernie is bitter at Cindy's victory, and accuses her of cutting him off to win the race. Frank tells Ernie that Cindy won the race fair and square and that he's just irritated because he lost to a girl. Later, Andrea goes to the public library to research news reports concerning the recent car thefts. While inside, two crooks named Cy Kahn and Sam Niles steal Andrea's car. Andrea comes out of the library and is shocked to discover that her car is gone. At the crime scene, she finds an oily rag and brings it back to the science lab for examination. Meanwhile, Cindy Lee, Ernie and Frank go to an old junkyard. Ernie tells Cindy that Frank and he once sneaked inside, but challenges that Cindy wouldn't have the guts to hop the gate and look around. Ernie continues to needle her until Cindy finally relents and decides to check out the junkyard. She climbs over a garbage dumpster and hops the gate. Rather than follow behind her however, Ernie and Frank take off on their bikes. While Cindy is exploring, she trips and sprains her ankle. Before long, the two car thieves who stole Andrea's car pull up to the junkyard. One of them unlocks the front gate, but neither man has any idea that Cindy is lurking about inside. Forced to walk, Andrea finally makes it back to the science lab. She tells Rick that her card had been stolen at the library. Andrea discovers that the rag left behind by one of the thieves is stained with acrylic paint, indicating that they are repainting the cars that they steal. She researches the incident even further and comes up with the name of a local car thief - Sam Niles. Rick offers to give her a ride, and the two begin checking out all of the local junkyards and chop shops. checks out the junkyard.]] Meanwhile, Ernie and Frank begin to feel guilty about leaving Cindy behind. They turn their bikes around and begin riding back towards the car lot. When they arrive, they find Andrea and Rick pulling up to the front gate. The kids tell them that they dared Cindy to sneak into the yard and now she may be in trouble. At the junkyard, Sam Niles and Cy Kahn begin spray-painting Andrea's car. Cindy overhears them talking about their entire operation, but when she accidentally makes a noise, the two thieves take off to investigate. Outside the gate, Andrea separates from the others and changes into Isis. She climbs over the gate and begins bounding across car roofs looking for the thieves. Using her mystical powers to find them (along with some help from her pet Mynah bird Tut), Isis ensnares one of the thieves with a net. She corners another one in an area filled with old tires. Isis uses telekinesis to send the tires flying towards the crook, trapping him. They find Cindy and bring her outside. Rick tells Isis that he has telephoned the police to pick up the thieves. Isis changes back into Andrea and speaks with Cindy and the boys. Ernie and Frank apologize to her for egging her on and leaving her behind. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * This episode is included on disc one of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Actor Josh Albee is credited as Joshua Albee in this episode. * Actor Jeff Tyler is credited as Jeffrey Tyler in this episode. * Isis demonstrates two new super-powers in this episode, telekinesis and psychokinesis (remote viewing). Appearances * This is the first appearance of Tut, the pet Myna bird that lives in Andrea Thomas' chemistry classroom. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified